Convicted
by BoredorBoard
Summary: Greg is frammed for two murders and is sent to Oswald State Correctional Facility, meanwhile the rest of the CSI's are searching for the real murderer. set when Greg was still a tech. CSI, Oz xover. Slash. GregArchie, BeecherKeller, MukadaAlvarez
1. Oz

Title: Convicted

-Chapter 1: Oz

Fandom(s): CSI/ Oz

Parings: Greg/Archie, Beecher/Keller, Alvarez/Mukada

Summary: Greg is frammed for two murders and is sent to Oswald State Correctional Facility, meanwhile the rest of the CSI's are searching for the real murderer. set when Greg was still a tech. CSI, Oz x-over. Slash.

* * *

Hills narrating in his pod: "Life. Life sucks everyone knows that. So life hands you a raw deal, suck it up. Someone sets you up for a crime you didn't commit. Well shit, you're screwed aren't you?" 

**-- Las Vegas Courtroom **

"We the jury find the defendant guilty on all charges." Said one of the twelve jurors.

"Greg Sanders, on the charge of two counts murder in the first degree, the court finds you guilty. You will spend a life sentence in the Oswald State Correctional Facility: level three, without the possibility of parole."

Once the verdict was given, Greg stared at the judge in a trance-like state. He was only snapped back into reality when the bailiff started slapping cuffs on him. "No." He muttered, then louder. "No! I didn't kill them; I had no reason to. I'm innocent." Tears were streaming down his face. He looked over at Archie who was sitting in one of the visitor's seats. "Archie you have to believe me, I didn't do it!"

Archie lowered his eyes as they drug Greg away. He didn't believe that Greg murdered anyone. He loved Greg and as long as they had been together, Greg hadn't so much as killed a fly. That's why it made no since that Greg was being hauled away for these murders.

Unfortunately the evidence in Greg's case held strong. As much as the CSI's hated to convict Greg, they had to. As far as Archie was concerned, only he and Jaqui were one hundred percent sure that Greg was innocent. He was sure that Bobby, Grissom, Nick, and Cathrine thought Greg was innocent, but maybe had their doubts. Archie wasn't sure how Sarah, Warrick, or Hodges stood on the matter. However, Ecklie and most of the day shift pretty much thought he was guilty.

As the court room emptied, Archie scanned the room for Grissom, well aware the CSI was in the room. He spots the older man leaving the room and follows him. When he finally catches up to his boss, Archie grabs him by the arm. Grissom stopped and turned to see what the AV tech wanted. "Grissom you can't believe that he's guilty. He would never do anything like this. If he says that he was framed, then he was framed. I know that you don't believe that he did it, not completely anyway." There was a look of desperation on Archie's face.

Grissom could see how shaken up Archie was by the verdict. Once the younger man found out that Greg was a suspect, he confessed to Grissom about their two yearlong relationship. Grissom felt terrible for the AV tech. "I'm sorry Archie. Don't think that I enjoyed having to convict one of my own men for two murders. I had to follow the evidence and the evidence never lies."

"Bullshit!" Archie yelled. "The evidence is wrong Grissom and you know it. It had to have been planted."

"We've bee through this Archie. The bullets were from a gun registered in Greg's name. The only DNA on the gun was Greg's. The epithelials under the fingernails of the female vic also belong to Greg."

"Then why, after processing his own DNA would he give you the results? If Greg did do it he would have known to get rid of all incriminating evidence."

"Calm down Archie."

"No, you've condemned him to hell. A cousin of mine was sent to prison once. When he returned, he was eve worse then when he went in. He told me about how all of the crap that then did to him there. That was only a couple years in a minimum-security prison Grissom, Greg has to spend life in a level three state correctional facility. Everything is a thousand times worse there. I've heard some pretty nasty stories about Oz, and I blame you for sending an innocent man to suffer in that hell hole."

"It's not my fault Archie."

"That may be true, but if you don't reopen his case, I'm going to quit. I can't work with people who give up on one of their own. It's going to hard enough without him there." Archie was crying now. "The only time I'm going to be able to see him is on visits, and only through a plate-glass wall. I'll never be able to touch him again. I wanted so much to hold him in that courtroom today and tell him that everything would be all right, but I couldn't even do that."

Grissom suddenly felt like the lowest creature on earth. "I never wanted to convict him Archie, but I couldn't ignore the evidence." Grissom looked around to make sure that no one was listening in. "I didn't want a lot of people knowing this, but I am keeping Greg's case open. I believe that Greg is innocent and I want to get him out as bad as you do. However, the only way that we are going to catch this guy is if he strikes again. The only way that he will strike again is if we leave the case alone."

"Are you wanting him to strike again?"

"It's the only way we're going to get Greg out. As much as I hate the thought of an innocent person dying to get him back, that's just going to have to be the way it is."

"One innocent for another, that's really fucked up Grissom."

"It's a cruel world we live in Archie." Grissom sighed. "Let's get back to the lab, we need to break the news to everyone."

**--Oswald State Correctional Facility: level three **

Greg was sitting with the rest of the new arrivals as a female officer, Wittlesey, droned on about Oz. Greg could tell by the tone of her voice that it was a speech that she was all too used to giving. "For those of you going to Emerald City, we got rules. Got more rules than anywhere else in Oz. Your cell is your home. You are to keep it clean. You are to exercise regularly, attend classes, and go to drug and alcohol counseling. Follow the rules. There will be no yelling, no fighting, no fucking. Ok, those of you going to Em city will each be given a sponsor. You can pair up as followed: Sanders, Beecher…" There were a few other names called but Greg didn't care to listen. The less he associated with them the better. "The rest of you can follow officer Tobin to Gen Pop."

After the other prisoners were led out by officer Tobin, Wittlesey led in the sponsors. She then introduced Greg to his sponsor. "Greg Sanders, Tobias Beecher. He'll be your sponsor in Emerald City. He's gonna show you the ropes."

Beecher and Greg shook hands. "Hey man."

"Hey." Greg mumbled back.

Beecher stared at Greg on their way to Em City, which made Greg very nervous. "I don't think that you did it." Beecher finally said. Greg just stared at him. "McManus told me about you. He practically forced me to become your bodyguard. Not only am I your sponsor, but also I'm your pod mate. I guess that's for the best though, you'd become someone's prag for sure."

"Prag?" Greg questioned as they entered Em City.

"Dose prison bitch ring a bell? Anyway, people to avoid: The gangsters for obvious reasons, the Italians better known as the mafia, because we all know that's what they are. The Latinos, most of them are just a bunch of pussies, but I'd still keep clear. The Muslims, well they're just annoying. You're not a fucking Nazi are you?"

"What? No!" Greg said, startled by the question.

"Good. Stay away from the Aryans, especially Shillinger. He's the last guy you want fucking with you. Anyway, let's see, Ryan O'Reily is ok, just make sure de doesn't get you hooked on drugs. And if he can use you for one of his schemes he will, so I suggest that you get on his good side. And everyone in the 'others' category, myself included, is pretty much… well I wouldn't say trustworthy."

"Beecher… why do you think I didn't do it?"

"Call it prisoners intuition. You seem like the kind of guy that doesn't do well with guilt. You're practically pissing yourself and you just got here. You look like shit, but not nearly bad enough to be guilty of two murders. If you're in this condition at this point I figure that it's one of two things: either you're crazier then I am, or you're innocent."

"McManus told you what I'm in for?"

"Yeah, but I would have gotten the information anyway, I have access to everyone's file. I work as an assistant to the psychiatrist Sister Pete. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that a CSI would be able to cover his tracks if he committed a murder."

"I was only a DNA technician, I was close to becoming a CSI though."

"Same difference. Well, between you and me we're the smartest bastards in this place. I was a lawyer. Unfortunately it's street smarts that count here, I learned that the hard way. Though actually having brains helps too."

"Who's the prag Beecher?" An Aryan asked as he saw Beecher with Greg.

"Get the fuck away from me before I break your face." Beecher growled.

"Oh really?" The Aryan asked getting in Beecher's face. "Bring it Bitcher."

Beecher shoved the Aryan and a CO yelled down at them to break it up. "You heard the hack, go fuck off." The Aryan reluctantly left the two alone.

"What's a hack?" Greg asked after they got into their pod.

"That's what we call the CO's." Beecher explained as Greg sat on his bunk.

Soon after Greg was settled, a guy came in that vaguely reminded him of Nick, but not really. "So this is the new guy I heard the Aryans talking about. The one that got me transferred to a different pod."

"Cool it Chris, I think you're freaking him out."

"Sure thing Toby." Chris said and gave his lover a kiss. "You gonna introduce us?"

"I almost forgot. Greg this is Chris Keller, Chris this is Greg Sanders."

"So tell me Greg, do you have a girl on the outside?" Keller asked.

"No. I have a boyfriend though." He said with a feint smile. His eyes welled up at the thought of never being able to see Archie again. "We've been together for two years now, friends even longer. God I miss him."

"Why don't we leave you alone? You look like you need sometime to yourself." Beecher said.

After the two of them left, Greg curled up on his bunk and started crying.

"What's his deal?" Keller asked.

"He's innocent." Beecher replied.

"Oh… well that sucks." Keller said off handedly.

* * *


	2. Instability

Chapter 2: Instability

* * *

Hills narrating in his pod: "Prisoner number 03S713, Greg Sanders. Convicted April 27, 2003. Felony: Two counts murder in the first degree. Sentence: life in prison without the possibility of parole."

**--Oswald State Correctional Facility: level three **

"Archie!" Greg yelped as he jolted up in his bunk, suddenly very awake.

A chuckle came from the top bunk. "It's just a nightmare kid. You're going to have to get used to them from now on."

Greg groaned and buried his face into his pillow. He tried to get back to bed, wishing that when he woke up in the morning all of this had been a terrible nightmare.

-

The next time Greg woke up it was morning. Or at least he guessed it was morning. The only way to tell is the fact that the lights were on. As he got up, he noticed that Beecher was gone. He let out a deep sigh, walked over to the sink, and splashed water on his face. After drying his face, he walked out of his and Beecher's pod and looked over the railing, scanning the common room below. As he watched the prisoners in their little cliques, he felt more and more like he would rater be anywhere else. _Hell sounds nice right now_. He mused.

The only prisoner he felt that he could trust was Beecher. The Keller guy he met the other day had a bad air to him. Something about him gave Greg cold chills. He remembered Beecher warning him about the Aryans, so he scanned the room for them. He almost jumped out of his shoes as a hand clasped over his shoulder.

"You're prettier then they said prag." Shillinger said cornering Greg against the railing, two other Aryans blocked any escape routs.

On the other side of the room, Keller looked up at the balcony and saw Shillinger cornering Greg. "Hey Toby, isn't that Greg?"

Beecher followed Keller's gaze. "Shit! I'm going to kill that Nazi fuck." He said and hurried to Greg's rescue. "Hey Vern baby. What are you doing with my buddy there?" Toby asked with a mix of calmness, humor, and hatred.

"We were just bonding." Shillinger said innocently.

"I bet you were." Beecher said, and then he slammed Shillinger against the wall and pressed his arm into Shillinger's throat. "I want you to leave him alone you Nazi fuck." Beecher then punched Shillinger in the face and Shillinger's nose started to bleed. While he was threatening Shillinger, Keller was beating the crap out of the other Nazi's.

It took a while, but the CO's finally broke up the fight. Unfortunately for Greg both Beecher and Keller were drug off to the hole. Shillinger and his Aryan friends were only taken to the hospital ward.

Greg ran off to McManus's office. He knocked on the door and McManus let him in. "What do you need Greg?"

"What I need is to get the fuck out of this place. I don't belong here. I feel safer on the back roads of Vegas. Out there I know there is a chance, in here I know I'm fucked. Shillinger already wants a piece of my ass."

McManus let out a sigh. "I can't do anything about Shillinger. And as for getting out, that won't be happening. You're in here for life. Two murders, I'm surprised you didn't get the death penalty."

"That's probably since day one I've been saying that I'm innocent. My guess is that they don't want to sentence a guy to death if there is a possibility that he is innocent."

"You're still claiming to be innocent after all of the evidence incriminating you?"

"Don't talk to me about evidence." Greg snapped. "Can you imagine what it's like to be working in your lab, processing DNA, and the results say that you did it? Now, if I were a guilty man would I really give the results to my boss?"

"Why did you?"

"Because I trust that man with my life. If anyone can help me, he can." Greg said. "Anyway, can you do anything about shillinger?"

"No. Go back to your pod Greg."

"Fuck you McManus. I knew that I should have gone to sister Pete instead." Greg started to leave McManus's office. "I swear once I get out of this hell hole, there will be hell to pay." He slammed McManus's door behind him.

He made his way back to Em City, but stopped when he caught sight of a couple of Aryans. He then headed for sister Pete's office. Before he got there, a CO stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to see sister Peter Marie."

"Sorry pal, if you don't got an appointment, you can't see her."

"Please, this is important."

"Sure it is. Go back to Em city before I force you back."

A door to sister Pete's office opened and she came out. "Is there a problem?"

"No sister, I was just about to escort this man back to Em City."

"You're Greg Sanders aren't you?" She asked. He nodded in reply. "I'll see him now."

After Greg went into her office, she shut the door. "I've been meaning to speak to you Greg. I read your personnel file and I won't lie to you, I'm impressed. You graduated Phi Beta Kappa from Stanford University with a degree in Chemistry. You were a DNA analyst for the police where you worked alongside Dr. Gilbert Grissom, one of the top forensic entomologists in the country. What I don't get is how you could kill two collage students like that."

"I'll tell you what I've told everyone else, but like McManus you probably wont believe me. I'm innocent. Why would I throw away a life like that? Sure I was under appreciated by most of my colleagues, but I got along great with most of them. I even earned Grissom's respect. The pay wasn't bad either. Too bad I lost it all because some fuck framed me for the murder of two people I had never met."

"Why would someone frame you?"

"I wish I knew. If I ever meet the guy, I'll ask him. I'm really quite curious as to why he took everything away form me like that. Why he ruined not only my life but the lives of the families of the vics." Greg gave a hysterical laugh. "Why am I telling you this? I know that you don't believe me."

"Greg." She said, starting to say something, but he kept rambling.

"Why would you believe me? Grissom doesn't. The evidence never lies sister Pete. My DNA was all over the place. Why wouldn't I be sent here? They think I just lost it. Or perhaps it was stress related. Maybe Greg was always like this. Do you think he's done this before?" His eyes were getting wild and he started to pace a little, which was making sister Pete nervous.

"Greg, you're getting hysterical." She said and slapped him to snap him back to reality.

Greg started taking in deep breaths to control his hysteria. When he finally calmed down, he spoke again. "Sorry. It's this place, all of the stress, everything." Sister Pete noticed that Greg's hands were shaking violently.

"It's alright. You need to let it out. Keeping everything pent up isn't good for you."

"I'm scared sister Pete."

"Of what?"

"You know Beecher right? Well, he was thrown into the hole for starting a fight with Shillinger. He only did it because Shillinger had me cornered though. Shillinger was threatening me, but not at the same time. You know what I mean? Saying things that sound completely harmless, but are terrifying if you know what the person is like."

"Yes."

"Well, with Beecher gone, I'm terrified about what Shillinger is going to do to me."

Sister Pete sighed. "I'll see what I can do with Vern. I know what he's capable of."

"I'd appreciate it."

"Do you remember how you were told that every inmate has a job to do?" She asked and Greg nodded. "I'll tell you what, I'll talk to doctor Nathan and find you a quiet job in the medical ward."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You may leave now Greg. Be careful." She said and Greg began to leave. "And Greg, I'll look into your innocent plea."

Greg smiled half-heartedly and muttered a soft "Thank you" before he left.

* * *


End file.
